


Destiny

by Kelian



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Character Death, Destiny - Stratovarius, Fire, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Member VIII, Member XIII, Nobody - Freeform, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Premonition, Songfic, Stratovarius - Freeform, Twilight Town, fear of the future, the world that never was
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Una sera come un'altra sul campanule della stazione di Twiligt Town dove Roxas e Axel si ritrovano alla fine della missione per mangiare un gelato al sale marino. All'improvviso l'ottavo membro dell'organizzazione inizia a cantare sovrappensiero una canzone che fa venire la pelle d'oca al biondo perché sembra parlare di lui, di loro. Quella non è una sera come le altre ma quella in cui la loro vita cambierà ancora una volta.





	Destiny

_Il sole stava scendendo sotto la linea dellorizzonte; il cielo fiammeggiava sfumando di viola per poi tuffarsi nellazzurro del crepuscolo donando al panorama le fattezza di un sogno._   
_Sullalta torre di un orologio stavano seduti due ragazzi vestiti di nero che guardavano lontano e hai loro piedi si stendeva tranquilla e silenziosa la città, alle loro orecchie giungevano i fischi ed il clangore dei treni che partivano o arrivavano nella stazione centrale sotto di loro._   
_Da quando erano seduti li non si erano ancora detti nulla ma non importava, gustavano il gelato azzurro e con esso la loro compagnia reciproca._

Roxas guardava lontano e pensava a quanto era fortunato ad avere un amico come Axel che stava seduto silenzioso al suo fianco ma un peso gli gravava nel petto, sentiva che un giorno tutto sarebbe terminato, aveva la certezza che il suo destino si sarebbe compiuto in questa città così calma.  
Al suo fianco il rosso lo guardava di sottecchi preoccupato per lamico, non lo aveva mai visto così pensieroso; lo aveva portato a Twilight Town a mangiare un gelato al sale marino per cercare di distrarlo un po ma a quanto sembrava aveva solamente peggiorato la situazione.  
Roxas  
Il ragazzo biondo sembrava lontano anni luce col pensiero e non sentì al compagno chiamarlo.  
Roxas  
Con estrema fatica il sedicenne tornò in se e voltò il capo per guardare interrogativo laltro.  
Scusami Axel, ero distratto.  
Il fulvo si rattristò ma il biondo parve non accorgersene assaggiando un altro po di gelato.  
Si può sapere che cosa ti preoccupa?  
Nientedavvero.  
Ma Roxas si tradì voltando la testa dalla parte opposta per non guardare lamico e cominciò a raccogliere con la lingua le piccole gocce di liquido che si erano sciolte prima che potessero cadere sui guanti neri che gli ricoprivano le mani.  
Il rosso sentiva il petto comprimersi in una dolorosa morsa nel vedere il biondo così diverso dal solito; tutti dicevano che i Nessuno non possedevano un cuore ma lui poteva assicurare che si sbagliavano perché poteva sentire il suo segnato da profonde crepe che minacciavano di sgretolarglielo.  
Rassegnato, rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo allo spicchio di fuoco che ormai era scomparso lontano mentre nellazzurro cupo quasi blu, le prime stelle cominciarono ad apparire.  
Roxas osservò rattristato lultimo barlume di sole sparire.  
Amava il tramonto, amava il rosso acceso del cielo così intenso da far male quando il giorno cedeva il posto alla notte, lo amava perché era lo stesso colore dei capelli di Axel.  
Si mosse inquieto ed il suo braccio strusciò contro laltro membro dellorganizzazione XIII, quel contatto involontario gli procurò strani brividi lungo la schiena ed il presentimento inspiegabile che presto avrebbe dovuto dire addio al suo migliore amico cosa che lo depresse ancora di più.  
Allimprovviso il biondo sentì alcune parole di una canzone provenire dalla bocca di Axel.  
The time are changing so fast  
I wonder how long is lasts  
The clock is ticking time is running out  
The heatred fills this earth  
And for what is worth  
Were in the end before we know  
La voce era malinconica mentre il ragazzo donava melodia alle parole sovrapensiero; Roxas era allibito, il suo amico stava cantando il pensiero che lo angosciava e non avrebbe mai potuto esprimersi meglio di così.  
Axel, da dove viene questa canzone?  
Il rosso smise di cantare e lo guardò spaesato come se non riconoscesse il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte poi si riprese e gli sorrise dolcemente come se non fosse il suo pater ma un tenero cucciolo.  
Sinceramente non lo ricordo, credo faccia parte dei ricordi del mio Other. A dire il vero è da un po che mi ronza in testa  
soprattutto quando sono con te  
Axel rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo ammirando gli occhi azzurri come zaffiri che lo fissavano, che sapevano che cera dellaltro e, muti, lo pregavano di continuare.  
Allinizio era solo qualche nota, un paio di frasi ma poi col passare del tempo sono arrivato a ricordarla tutta e spesso mi ritrovo a cantarla senza accorgermene.  
Roxas voltò il viso verso lamico.  
Quella canzone  
Aveva sentito solo quella strofa e gli sembrava che parlasse di lui, del suo futuro ed era sicuro che anche il resto del motivo gli avrebbe fatto lo stesso effetto; aveva paura di trasformare i suoi timori in certezze così si tenne le sue domande per se.  
Si guardò la mano destra e vide che senza accorgersene aveva finito il gelato al sale marino e gli era rimasto solo il bastoncino umido come ricordo; distese il braccio e dischiuse le dita guardando cadere il legnetto che diventava sempre più piccolo.  
Every second of day is coming your way  
Future unknown is here to stay  
Got to open your mind  
Or you will be led to astray  
Axel aveva ripreso a cantare senza rendersene conto.  
A Roxas venne la pelle doca, quella canzone gli sembrava una profezia che qualcuno gli aveva inviato attraverso la bocca della persona che gli era più cara e si rese conto di avere paura perché gli sembrava una cosa troppo grande per lui.  
theres a time to live  
Theres a time to die  
But no one cant escape the destiny  
Il sedicenne si alzo in piedi di scatto pallido come un morto e leggermente tremante, sentì le gambe che lo reggevano a malapena mentre nella sua testa le parole dellamico sembravano una sentenza di morte ma si fece forza per sembrare quello di sempre.  
È ora di andare Axel.  
La sua voce tremò impercettibilmente.  
Roxas si girò voltando le spalle a dove il sole rosso era sparito da qualche secondo ma poco prima di aprire il varco oscuro che portava a The World That Never Was sentì la presa salda della mano del compagno sul braccio sinistro.  
aspetta  
La voce era così bassa che il biondo dubitò di aver sentito davvero quellunica parola; Axel lo guardò in volto, gli occhi verde smeraldo erano coperti da un velo di tristezza che Roxas non aveva mai visto.  
Sempre stringendolo per un braccio, il rosso si alzò in piedi e abbracciò lamico tenendolo stretto a se lasciando laltro senza parole.  
Quando il ragazzo grande si staccò prese tra le mani il volto del sedicenne e lo costrinse a guardarlo.  
Roxas, so quello che ti preoccupa. Sento che presto tutto sarà diverso da ora ma non so cosa. Anche io ho paura di perderti perché sei il mio migliore amico ma ti prometto che qualsiasi cosa accada, ovunque tu andrai, io ti troverò.  
Il biondo lo fissò poi si liberò dalla presa e lo guardò con aria di sfida.  
Sai che Xemnas non te lo permetterà mai.  
Axel si spazientì, una piccola aura di fiamme lo avvolse e poi, veloce come si era accesa, si spense mentre il suo padrone cercava di calmarsi ma era difficile visto che il suo carattere era instabile ed imprevedibile come il fuoco che governava.  
Non me ne frega un cazzo di ciò che pensa Xemnas!! Io verrò a cercarti anche a costo di uscire dallorganizzazione XIII!!  
Il biondo lo guardò scettico anche se nel petto voleva crederci, aveva bisogno di crederci; lui, il prescelto dalla keyblade, aveva lorrenda paura di rimanere da solo ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso perché non voleva ammetterlo nemmeno a se stesso.  
Axel si avvicinò ancora allamico guardandolo dritto negli occhi, smeraldo contro zaffiro.  
Rimasero a fissarsi troppo orgogliosi per abbassare lo sguardo, troppo orgogliosi per dare segno di cedimento o sottomissione.  
Involontariamente, ancora guardandosi, Axel cominciò a chinarsi vedendo i due laghi azzurri e profondi diventare sempre più grandi e in lui nacque una paura irrazionale di caderci allinterno e affogare, dentro di se il fulvo sorrise; chiuse gli occhi e pose lievi le labbra su quelle dellaltro poi si raddrizzò e guardò Roxas con un misto di dolcezza e preoccupazione.  
Il componente XIII dellorganizzazione era fermo immobile, la mente gli si era completamente svuotata per la sorpresa; mai aveva sospettato che il suo migliore amico potesse provare quei sentimenti per lui ed infondo si accorse che la cosa non gli dispiaceva.  
Roxas appoggiò le mani sulle spalle del componente VIII e facendosi forza si alzò sulle punte dei piedi per raggiungerne la bocca e stampandogli piccoli baci a fior di labbra mentre i loro respiri si mescolavano.  
Le braccia di Axel si strinsero contro la vita di Roxas premendolo contro di se.  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi smeraldini dischiuse le labbra e con la lingua stuzzicò quelle dellaltro per persuaderlo a lasciarlo entrare.  
Il biondo tentò di fare un po di resistenza ma presto cedette a quella pressante richiesta che non permetteva rifiuti così permise alla lingua di entrare nella sua bocca e di giocare con lui, lasciandosi trasportare alla deriva.  
Scostatosi dallamico, Axel si tolse il guanto di cuoio nero e passò le dita lunghe ed affusolate tra i sottili fili dorati sulla nuca di Roxas che si sentì formicolare dove laltro lo toccava come se gli stesse trasmettendo elettricità, poi avvicinò la testa bionda al petto e se lo strinse forte contro.  
Axel  
Il fulvo guardò verso il basso il ragazzo che lo aveva salvato dallessere un altro involucro vuoto.  
Ci credi ora che farei di tutto pur di ritrovarti se dovessimo dividerci? Ci credi che mi metterei anche contro Xemnas ed il resto dellorganizzazione?  
Axel sentì sulla schiena le mani del sedicenne stringergli il cappotto di pelle nera e dolcemente sorrise mentre con tenerezza gli accarezzava i capelli.  
La notte era scesa su Twilight Town tingendo il cielo di un blu profondo, le luci della città si erano accese a poco a poco e, senza che i due ragazzi se ne accorgessero, il quadrante dellorologio alle loro spalle si era acceso illuminandoli.  
Si divisero e si guardarono.  
I due zaffiri incastonati nel volto non ancora propriamente maturo erano lucidi e tristi, il fulvo tese una mano che laltro prese senza dire nulla perché le parole non servivano ed in un oscuro turbinio, si ritrovarono in una stanza completamente bianca.  
I muri, le lenzuola del letto basso, sedie, poltrone, il piccolo divano, il portatile, tutto era bianco e Roxas adorava quella stanza perché accentuava il rosso dei capelli dellamico ma soprattutto perché era la camera di Axel.  
Il fulvo si tolse il guanto che gli rimaneva ed insieme allaltro lo appoggiò sulla candida scrivania poi si avvicinò al sedicenne; gli affondò le dita nude nei setosi capelli doro e lo baciò sulla sommità del capo poi sulla fronte, sul naso ed infine sulla bocca mentre il biondo teneva gli occhi schiusi e le labbra dischiuse godendosi ogni secondo.  
Nel petto percepiva qualcosa che non sentiva da tempo, il battito di un cuore che correva veloce eppure lui era un Nessuno, non poteva possederlo ma non aveva dubbi su ciò che provava.  
Lentamente i due ragazzi si portarono verso il letto cadendo di peso sulle lenzuola di seta bianca ed il morbido materasso che prese subito la forma della piccola schiena di Roxas.  
Il corpo di Axel gravava su quello dellaltro e lo guardava con dolcezza, gli baciò le guance poi le labbra che permisero subito alla lingua di entrare ed esplorare quel dolce antro che lo attirava come una falena era attratta dalla luce del suo amato fuoco.  
Sentiva sotto la stoffa lucida i giovani muscoli muoversi e contrarsi intanto che le braccia lo stringevano ed il corpo si muoveva irrequieto tra lui ed il letto; entrambi impazienti, entrambi con la voglia di sentire il calore della pelle e non i freddi abiti.  
Il fulvo si alzò sulle ginocchia e sulle mani lasciandogli la possibilità di respirare un po, il giovane viso era diventato colore dei capelli del compagno; guardò i due smeraldi che lo fissavano poi si concentrò sulla chioma infuocata chiedendosi stupidamente se scottassero così si tolse i guanti e toccò esitante le ciocche trovandole incredibilmente morbide e fresche rese scivolose dal gel.  
Gli occhi verdi brillarono mentre il compagno, guardandolo dritto in viso, gli apriva la zip del lungo cappotto nero; nella stanza eterea lunico rumore era il soffuso ziiiip che però rimbalzava da una parete allaltra riempiendo la camera.  
Axel si mise in ginocchio e si tolse il cappotto rimanendo a petto nudo con i pantaloni di pelle nera che gli fasciavano laddome in modo perfetto poi riappoggiò i palmi aperti ai lati della testa del biondo; i muscoli e i tendini erano tesi, sulle belle braccia abbronzate le vene azzurrine erano in rilievo.  
Il rosso stava diventando impaziente anche se non voleva affrettare le cose.  
Si morse lievemente il labbro inferiore tentando di distogliere lattenzione dal sordo pulsare del piccolo Axel tra le sue gambe; aprì il lungo giubbotto nero di Roxas e vi infilò la mano dentro passando le dita sui muscoli ancora un po acerbi, accarezzandogli i fianchi, risalendo con lentezza estenuante poi passò i polpastrelli su uno dei capezzoli divenuti estremamente sensibili.  
Il ragazzino si irrigidì curvando la schiena mentre le sue labbra si lasciavano sfuggire un lieve gemito che portò Axel quasi alla pazzia.  
Il numero VIII si sedette sulle cosce del compagno senza pesargli troppo poi infilò entrambe le mani sotto la calda schiena del ragazzo sotto di lui poi insinuò gli indici tra il tessuto della biancheria intima e la pelle bianca e morbida.  
Lo riprese per i fianchi e lo mise a sedere; il giovane dagli occhi blu non oppose resistenza, si strinse a lui nascondendo il viso nellincavo del collo abbronzato.  
Il fulvo sentiva la propria pelle formicolare dal desiderio, baciò la spalla nivea del compagno poi la morse con forza e sentì in bocca il sapore salato del sangue mentre il numero XIII ansimò forte e lanciò un grido per il dolore.  
Axel! Mi hai fatto male!  
Il rosso fissò il viso del ragazzino.  
Ti ho marchiato come mio, così ogni volta che lo guarderai ti ricorderai di me.  
Guardò il morso sanguinante e lo pulì con la lingua, il filo dei denti era costellato da puntini rossi.  
Roxas fu fatto ridiscendere sulle lenzuola di seta; il suo respiro si era fatto lievemente più rapido, i tenui gemiti che gli salivano alla bocca ad ogni tocco vennero soffocati da morbide labbra e lui dischiuse le sue automaticamente quando sentì la lingua del compagno che cercava di entrare.  
Per cercare più contatto fisico, il numero XIII alzò il bacino facendo scontrare le due erezioni ed entrambi si infiammarono a quel contatto; le mani del ragazzo accarezzarono la schiena del compagno sentendo sotto la pelle muoversi i muscoli sodi e guizzanti, le dita si portarono sul davanti degli aderenti pantaloni di pelle nera, li aprì e, con qualche difficoltà, glieli tolse poi fece lo stesso con i propri.  
Il fulvo lo lasciò fare poi sorrise, i piccoli triangoli cremisi sotto gli occhi smeraldo si distorsero.  
Si distese sul corpo sotto di lui sentendo contro il proprio stomaco le dure erezioni come tubi di acciaio, lo baciò cominciando a strusciarsi e trattenne una smorfia quando sentì il biondo graffiargli con forza la schiena.  
Axel accarezzò teneramente la guancia di Roxas, gli passò il polpastrello sul labbro superiore poi su quello inferiore per indurlo a schiuderle e così fece, il ragazzo più grande gli infilò due dita in bocca ed il compagno iniziò a succhiarle facendole entrare ed uscire dalla bocca, leccandole, assaporandole con un espressione talmente sensuale da far quasi venire il fulvo che si immaginava quelle tenere labbra sulla propria erezione.  
Non poteva più aspettare.  
Tolse le dita e le fece scorrere sul fianco di Roxas, gli sollevò una coscia accarezzandogli la natica, con lindice accarezzò il solco tra i glutei infine si soffermò sulla tenera ed inviolata apertura del numero XIII che, colto alla sprovvista, trattenne il respiro e si strinse di più al compagno percependo il piccolo e rovente Axel sulla propria pelle.  
Il fulvo anche se lo voleva con ogni cellula del suo corpo, non entrò subito nel giovane dagli occhi azzurri, prima voleva stuzzicarlo un po così spinse il polpastrello sul bocciolo senza però entrare, iniziò a compiere piccoli movimenti circolari mentre Roxas impazziva, gemeva e si aggrappava ad Axel.  
Rilassati.  
Queste parole arrivarono in un soffio allorecchio del biondo che subito dopo, per contro, si irrigidì sentendosi violare da un dito che prese a muoversi dentro di lui ed il dolore lieve che aveva sentito allinizio scemava insieme al fastidio via via che il suo corpo lubrificava naturalmente il passaggio.  
Il numero XIII si concentrò sui movimenti del dito e sui punti che toccava; iniziò a dimenarsi, a gemere, a sussurrare il nome del compagno che intanto aveva inserito un altro dito dentro loggetto del suo desiderio.  
Mentre le due dita si dividevano dentro quel corpo stretto e provocante per allargare e rilassare lanello di muscoli che le circondava, Axel prese in bocca il sesso eretto e cominciò a succhiarlo, lo accarezzò con la lingua dalla base alla punta per poi riprenderlo in bocca.  
Roxas aveva perso il controllo, stringeva nei pugni le lenzuola digrignando i denti e voltando la testa da una parte e dallaltra, il corpo non riusciva a stare fermo preso da un piacere che presto sarebbe stato troppo grande per essere contenuto in quel corpo perfetto.  
Quando fu sul punto di esplodere Axel se lo tolse di bocca con un incoerente e contrariato gemito da parte del ragazzino senza però levare le dita che continuarono con il loro lavoro di preparazione, con laltra mano accarezzò i morbidi capelli doro.  
Non voglio che tu venga subito, prima che il divertimento cominci davvero.  
Si baciarono a lungo mentre il ragazzo dagli occhi blu era diviso se concentrarsi sulla bocca o sulle dita del patner, il dubbio lo dilaniava ed intanto di aggrappava al braccio saldo che gli stava vicino.  
La camera, il letto, la propria pelle, tutto era impregnato dellodore si Axel che ricordava lodore della legna di sandalo bruciata  
Tante volte in quella stessa stanza lo aveva guardato allenarsi o a divertirsi con le fiamme e ne era rimasto piacevolmente colpito anche se in realtà aveva paura, ricordava quando aveva fatto un balzo allindietro quella volta che senza avvertirlo gli aveva avvicinato una fiammella al viso.  
Una risata calda quanto il fuoco che temeva si espanse nellaria.  
Non dirmi che hai paura di queste fiammedi me?!  
Non di te ma di bruciarmi con quelle.  
Stupido! Se io gli comando di non farti del male puoi stare tranquillo. Guarda  
Axel gli prese la mano guantata e gli distese il braccio, glielo scoprì e fece nascere una fiammella sul palmo della propria mano poi la avvicinò alla pelle nivea dellaltro; il biondo cercò di ritirare il braccio ma la presa salda del fulvo non gli lasciò scampo.  
Quando la fiamma gli cadde sullavambraccio trattenne il fiato sentendo bruciare la pelle poi si accorse che in realtà il fuoco arancione era tiepido, erano state paura ed immaginazione a fargli credere di sentire il caldo ustionante.  
Visto? Se io voglio che non ti ferisca non accadrà. Devi fidarti di me.  
Mentre baciava il focoso ragazzo, si ritrovò a sorridere a quel ricordo che ora gli sembrava così dolce.  
Axel tolse le lunghe dita affusolate dal corpo del compagno poi gli prese le cosce, le divaricò e le spinse contro il corpo di Roxas poi con una mano prese il proprio sesso eretto e lo inserì delicatamente dentro il corpo del giovane biondo scivolando senza fargli male, usando tutte le accortezza possibili.  
Il ragazzino corrugò la fronte sentendo la sua apertura dilatarsi ed il membro del fulvo che si faceva strada nel suo corpo dandogli un piacere che aumentava ad ogni centimetro guadagnato.  
Quando fu completamente dentro, Axel cominciò ad uscire per poi respingersi dentro.  
Allinizio il ritmo era molto lento per dare modo al prescelto dalla keyblade di abituarsi ma in seguito la cadenza aumentò di velocità e ad ogni spinta gemiti da parte di entrambi riecheggiavano tra le candide mura.  
Roxas cominciò a sentire caldo, il sudore ricopriva il suo corpo rendendolo lucente come quello di Axel che lo guardava più bello che mai; le cellule che lo componevano formicolavano, il sangue gli ribolliva nelle vene ed i suoi nervi amplificavano a mille le sensazioni che il membro del rosso gli procurava entrando ed uscendo dal suo retto.  
Gli graffiò ancora le spalle quando una fitta di piacere più intensa delle precedenti gli procurò uno spasmo che gli scosse tutto il corpo senza però fargli raggiungere lorgasmo.  
Non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto però, lo sapeva bene, anche quando si masturbava veniva dopo pochi minuti.  
A-Axelioah! Io sto persto perah!  
I due smeraldi incastonati nel viso perfetto del numero VIII si addolcirono.  
Aspetta solo qualche secondo piccolo.  
Così il biondo si morse il labbro e si sforzò di resistere ma era così maledettamente difficile!!  
La mano dalle dita affusolate si richiuse attorno al sesso del ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri cominciando a stimolarlo con i polpastrelli per poi spingerlo contro lo stomaco piatto a palmo aperto.  
Smettila! Basta! Ah! Cosìcosì ri-rischi ah! Rischi di farmi  
Axel era a occhi chiusi, il suo bacino cozzava contro quello dellaltro mentre si muoveva dentro un corpo caldo come le sue fiamme.  
Resistiresisti ci sono quasiti prego resisti  
Dopo una spinta più poderosa delle altre raggiunsero lapice del piacere allunisono urlando reciprocamente i loro nomi mentre una vampata di fuoco li avvolse come una tiepida coperta segno della loro passione che si era liberata.  
Il fulvo uscì dal piccolo corpo, si distese al suo fianco e lo strinse a se baciandogli la nuca.  
Ti amo Axel  
Il numero VIII lo guardò e lo baciò.  
Roxas non aveva bisogno di una risposta, sapeva che quel bacio valeva più di mille parole; appoggiò la testa bionda sullampio petto dellaltro mentre il rosso gli cingeva le spalle con un braccio.  
Non ti dimenticherò mai  
Il biondo si addormentò di colpo troppo esausto per poter sentire una risposta ma sollevato per aver detto ciò che provava e pensava.  
Nemmeno io e se ti perderò andrò in capo al mondo per trovarti.  
Poi anche il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi seguì lamante nel mondo dei sogni.  
Qualche anno dopo Axel si trovava dietro langolo di una casa di Twilight Town ad osservare Roxas che giocava con gli amici Hayner, Pence e Olette, era da qualche tempo che lo pedinava ed ogni volta che vedeva il sorriso del piccolo Nessuno biondo qualcosa dentro di lui si spezzava.  
Il rosso sapeva benissimo che il suo pater non aveva più alcun ricordo di lui, della loro prima volta o di tutte quelle che erano seguite; avevano rimosso tutti i suoi ricordi poi gli avevano costruito intorno una vita fittizia e solo per far svegliare Sora dal suo lungo sonno.  
Una singola lacrima scese da uno dei due smeraldi seguendo la direzione della freccia vermiglia che si trovava sotto il suo occhio ma non era quello il momento di lasciarsi prendere dai sentimentalismi.  
Il suo viso si ingentilì guardandolo e con una dolcezza che non gli apparteneva, parlò a Roxas sussurrando in modo che nessuno potesse sentirlo.  
Roxas, ti ricordi la nostra prima volta e a tutto quello che ti dissi quella sera? Ti ricordi la canzone che cantai seduti sul campanile della stazione di questa stessa città?  
Sembrano passati secoli e se mi vedessi non sapresti nemmeno chi sono anche se ci siamo amati ed io ti amo ancorami manchi così tantosai, non ti ho mai detto come finisce quella canzone, forse perché avevo troppa paura di ciò che voleva significare. Avrei dovuto cantartela allora  
Con voce pulita e profonda Axel cantò lultima strofa di quella canzone con un peso nel petto e la consapevolezza che non sarebbe più potuto tornare indietro.  
Its the time to say goodbye  
I know it will make you cry  
You make your Destiny  
I know you'll find the way  
And outside Sun is bright  
The things will be alright  
I will be back one day to you  
So please Wait For me!  
Aspettami Roxas, ti prometto che tornerò presto a riprenderti e ti porterò via con me aiutandoti a recuperare la memoriati amo piccolo  
Con gli occhi lucidi si voltò ed aprì un portale di oscurità per tornare a The World That Never Was poi sparì silenziosamente lasciandosi alle spalle il suo amante, il suo cuore perduto.

_Nel Mezzo E Mezzo Axel e Sora stavano combattendo contro unorda infinita di Nessuno, il rosso si avvicinò al ragazzino._   
_Aspetta, lascia fare a me._   
_Il castano si spostò lasciandolo solo al centro del cerchio di creature, allimprovviso un muro di fiamme altissime avvilupparono tutti i nemici e quando la parete luminosa e cocente scomparve , il ragazzino vide il componente dellorganizzazione XIII steso a terra in fin di vita._   
_Sora corse da lui e lo prese tra le braccia._   
_Axel, perché lo hai fatto?_   
_Il fulvo sorrise guardando gli occhi azzurri del ragazzino così simili a quelli del suo patnerRoxas_   
_Volevo vedere Roxas. Luiera lunico che mi piacessemi faceva sentiredi avere un cuore. Che stranotu mi fai sentireallo stesso modo._   
_Axel chiuse gli occhi e si dissolse._

**Author's Note:**

> I versi presenti in questa FanFic fanno parte della canzone Destiny degli Stratovarius. Qui di seguito riporto la traduzione delle tre strofe presenti nel racconto.
> 
> Destino  
> I tempi stanno cambiando così velocemente  
> Mi chiedo quanto durerà tutto questo  
> Lorologio segna che il tempo si sta esaurendo  
> Lodio riempie questa Terra  
> E per quanto valga  
> Siamo alla fine prima ancora di saperlo  
> []   
> Ogni secondo della giornata ti sta venendo incontro  
> Il futuro incognito deve rimanere qua  
> Devi aprire la tua mente  
> O sarai portata sulla cattiva strada  
> Cè un momento per vivere  
> Cè un momento per morire  
> Ma nessuno può sfuggire al Destino  
> []  
> E il momento delladdio  
> Lo so che piangerai  
> Costruisci il tuo destino  
> So che troverai il modo  
> E fuori il Sole splende  
> Tutto andrà a posto  
> Un giorno tornerò da te  
> Ti prego, aspettami!


End file.
